


What Sweet Seduction...

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archeology smut basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Sweet Seduction...

Elena Harding had always been a hard-working girl, determined and dedicated and fixed on her goal. To work for Brienne. Now she had won her place she continued to work hard, although lately she had begun to notice Brienne in a way she hadn't before. 

The woman was gentle, kind and sincere and yet... all Elena wanted was to kiss her, passionately. Brienne looked up from her work at Elena.

"Something wrong?"  
Elena flushed and shook her head. 

"No... sorry."  
"Girls don't blush over nothing…"  
"I just...."

A pause and Elena flushed deeply. 

"Youreveryprettythatsall."  
"Speak more slowly hun."  
"You're... very pretty."  
"There that wasn't so hard to say now was it."  
Elena blushed again slightly. 

"Sorry."  
"Now what are you sorry for?"

Brienne cooed softly almost flirting.   
"I just... it's... never mind."  
Brienne smiled and got up from her desk.

"No... let’s mind..."

She said and then to Elena's shock crawled up onto Elena's desk in a very sexy manner.

"In fact let’s talk about each other.... we've never really done that…"  
Elena smiled shyly, unable to hide her blush. 

"I'm... not that interesting."  
Brienne smiled and stroked her face.

"I think you are baby girl.... you certainly interest me."  
Elena blushed again even as she leant into Brienne's touch. 

"I'm... flattered."  
Brienne smiled and took one of Elena's hands and began to kiss and suckle on it. Elena mewed and purred softly. Brienne purred and began to kiss her way up Elena's arm. Elena mewed softly.   
"Hmmmmmmmmm… So ...what topic shall we talk about regarding each other?"

She asked seductively as she continued to kiss her arm and neck.  
"Up... to you?"  
"Hmmm welll... We could discuss what your favourite positions for lesbian sex are."  
"What if we... haven't done that?"  
"Well then we could discuss how you are going to spend the rest of the day on your knees eating my pussy…"

Brienne purred into Elena’s ear. Elena blushed brightly.  
"Bet you'd like to do that wouldn't you… you'd just love to have your lips and tongue on my dripping wet cunt wouldn't you?"  
"Yes."

The word was a whisper.  
"Pardon?"

Brienne asked teasingly.  
"Yes."  
"Tell your boss you want to suck on her cunt."  
"I want to suck on your... cunt."  
Brie smiled and took Elena's hands and ran them up under her skirt on to her scandalously skimpy panties.

"Then help me take these off…"  
Elena blushed but moved to remove the underwear anyway. Brienne smiled and passed Elena the piece of material that was supposedly her underwear. It was wringing wet. Elena blushed and smiled slightly. Brienne smiled seductively and knelt up on her knees on the desk so her crotch was face level to Elena and then slowly she raised her short skirt. Her inner thighs were soaking wet and glistening. Elena purred wantonly. 

"M..may I?"  
"Oh appositely you may cutie pie."  
Elena purred again and settled to lapping gently at Brienne's clit. Brienne mewed and gently pressed her face into her crotch. Elena mewed and upped her licking.   
"Such a skilled tongue."  
"Only for you."

Elena's reply was tender even as she upped her pace again.  
"Good cus you are going to be licking my clit every day from now on…"

She purred.

"In fact it’s now added to your job description. Take dictations, typing, reception duties and pussy licking…"  
"Yes boss."

Elena murmured, returning to her work instantly. Brienne laughed and pushed her pussy even more into Elena's mouth. Elena purred and sped up. Brienne moaned and came apart her juices spilling into Elena's mouth. Elena had never really looked back since that day.


End file.
